The Truth Will Set You Free
by NikMarieCav
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has always done what she is told and never challenged her parents but now she is beginning to wonder what else to world has to offer and if maybe she should see for herself.
1. The Beginning

_**A/N: This is the beginning of the story but is set ahead of time and the next few chapters will be the events that led up to where the intro all happens. I am sorry to the people that liked my stories when I stopped writing but I hope you enjoy this. Please comment and let me know.**_

How could this be happening to her? What in her life made her come to this point? She knew that what she was feeling was so wrong. That she was not the only one to blame here. Her whole life was turned upside down when the truth of what her future held came into light. There was nothing to do now, she could no longer deny or hide from what she wanted to do and who she wanted to be with. She was just so afraid that he would deny her and that by telling the truth she would be unleashing a war and once it started there would be no way to stop the war from going on. She just had no idea on how she was going to prevent the heartbreak that could happen to her but she did not know how to prevent the heartbreak that would happen to the ones that she cared about.

She was done sitting in her room and thinking about all the things that could happen. She was ready to finally take control and it would be the first time she would do something that made her feel like an adult. She was tired of being held back like a little child yes she was only 10 in real life but she looked like a 17 year old when would her parents begin to treat her like she looked and acted. She was a 10 year old but she acted like she was 17. There were times when she was afraid like a child but she told herself she could no longer be afraid of what could happen. She needed to tell the truth and let everyone be free with the truth and let the cards fall where they might. She knew that this was a major risk and would change how people thought and saw her but she was willing to make this jump at the chance that she can love and maybe for once be in love in return.

The door to her bedroom seemed so heavy as she opened it up. She could hear everyone from her family in the living room. She could even tell that he best friend Jacob was there. Nessie was afraid to keep moving out of her door. She just came home a few days ago and now she was going to tell them a secret she had that would change how everyone saw her and she was not sure she could look them all in the eyes as she had to tell them the truth for the first time since she arrived. She closed the door once she was out and started to head down the long staircase to where her family was. Each second felt like a lifetime, not knowing what her future held but she hoped that their love for her would overcome the anger that would surely happen in a few minutes. She reached the doorway and that is when she saw her family and they saw her. She knew that it had come to the moment of truth.

Nessie looked at her family and friend and shut her eyes and opened her mouth. "_**I need to tell you all something. I know that it might be hard for you all to hear but I need to tell you the truth. I have kept a secret from you since I have come back and I believe it is time for me to tell you so you can all know the truth**_." She opened her eyes, she did not want to make direct contact with any of them really because she felt is she did then she might not have the nerve to say what she needed to say. "_**I fell in love with someone while I was away. At least I believe I am in love with them. I am not too sure I left before I could find out if he felt the same way."**_ She saw the shock go across every ones face.

**-7 MONTHS EARLIER—**

Nessie was in her room it was going to be her birthday in a few days so her aunts had been going crazy lately. She had stopped growing a few years ago but her family still believed that they should celebrate her birth. She was after all their young niece or granddaughter or daughter. She liked having parties but it was not like she had many friends. She never really got out much anyways she was always home. She could not go to school for the reason that she grew faster than others her age but now she was not aging but her parents did not believe she was ready yet. She thought she was ready and was hoping that this birthday they would tell her she would be able to go to school and actually met some other people besides her family and the werewolves that were around. She wanted to meet some normal people but she doubt that could happen anytime soon.

Everyone in her life was overprotective of her and they seemed like they always needed to be watching over her at all times. She understood that they were afraid that the Volturi would show up and want to take her or even worse kill her. When would they learn that she could defend herself that she really did not need them around all the time. The person that was the worse surprised her the most. Her best friend Jacob was the one that always fought with her to make sure that she always had someone with her whether it was to go to the cottage or to go out hunting. She did not understand why next to her dad he was overprotective too. She was only his friend and from what she got in tv shows and in the movies best friends are usually there to help the person when they need it and to bring them into fun times when they are down but with Jacob it was different and she did not really get it.

Nessie was too busy in her own thought to hear someone knocking on her door. She just had so many questions and it never seemed like anyone wanted to answer them. When the last knock broke her out of her state of thinking she was a little confused at first until another knock happened. She got up from her bed and wondered which family member it could be. She opened her door and was not surprised to see the familiar face there in front of her. "_**Hey, what are you up too?" **_She smiled at him not knowing what would be coming next.

Jacob questioned her a little with his expression. "_**Oh nothing just coming to see how you were doing. Seeing how it took you a good 5 minutes to hear my knocking I am guessing something is on your mind. So spill it. You know you want too**_." He smiled at her and she it was because they shared anything and never judged what the other had to say. She knew that even if she asked him he would avoid the question too. But maybe today could be different; he could be willing to tell her today. It was worth a try. "_**I was just thinking again about my birthday coming up and how maybe I can finally go to school this year and meet new people. I just want adventure and not be stuck in this house anymore. Do not get me wrong I love hanging out with all of you but I want to have new people in my life and know what else is out there. I know it sounds stupid but it is hard to know where my life can be going when I have not seen anything but this house and this town**_." She hoped that he would understand and maybe be able to explain it to her. She could see that Jake was really thinking about this one now. He was probably trying to figure out what her parents would want her to know and what they would want to tell him in this kind of situation. She just wanted to know if she would ever be able to have adventure she was going to be 11 soon and she never met anyone outside of the super natural world.

After her little spill of words she let Jake into her room and they were now both sitting on her bed. She was still waiting to hear if he had anything to say. "_**You want to know how your life will be in the future and I can always tell with you that you are always wondering that when you are older if you will know that the life you are suppose to live is not something different because you did not see the world**_." He took a pause she knew he had more to say and maybe she would be able to get some answers that she was dying to know. "_**Have you ever thought that everything you need to know and love is right here in this small town and will be with you no matter where you go? I know that you believe that nothing will make sense until you are able to see the world outside of good old Forks but I believe that everything I need is right here. I hope that you can see that one day too." **_She was a little disappointed that he did not tell her everything she hoped to hear from him but he was talking a lot now about the future and how everything that she could need could be right here in her home town. She was not so sure about that right now but she wondered if he was right. She still wanted to see the outside world though.

_**A/N: Hey thank you for reading let me know what you think. I will have the next chapter up soon. Either today or tomorrow. **_


	2. The Confrontation

Nessie just smiled at her best friend. He has been there through everything when the Volturi came to their little town and wanted to kill her that was years ago but she could still remember everything that happened. When everyone came together to save her, the other covens and even the werewolves helped them. She really did not understand why the werewolves were nicer to her than they were to the rest of her family. She was even allowed to go on the reservation unlike anyone else from her family. She always believed it was because she was only half vampire and half human and they just looked at her from being more human than vampire. She did look like more of a human than a vampire; she did not have that face of speed. She was faster than a human but not as fast as a vampire. She just looked at herself as a step above human but a step below vampire. She did not regret what she was, she was able to blend into the outside world (when she was allowed out) more easily than everyone else.

Jacob pulled her closer to him, she just looked into his eyes, they always made her seem like nothing could go wrong and that no matter what he would always be there for her on her side and take on anyone who challenged her. She liked having people on her side but she wanted to prove her own strength too. She was not sure when that would happen but she was willing to test the boundaries her family set. After all she did think like a teenager sometimes and they did not always do what their parents wanted. "_**How is the chaos downstairs going? I told them I did not want another party. I am not aging anymore this is how I am going to look forever now. I just do not understand why we must celebrate my birthday but no one else's**_." She no one ever told her what made her birthday different from others. Jake laughed at her. Nessie gave him the look that made him always stop what he was doing and talk to her. "_**Well maybe they want to celebrate the day you came into their lives. I know that I why I come and celebrate the day with you every year. You are special and one day you will notice it. You were not changed to become who you are. You were born and by that you have a birthday and a day that should be celebrated. This year will be the best year ever**_!" He just smiled and laughed. She wanted to playfully slap him but she knew that he would stop her before she had the chance to get closer to him. "_**You say that it is going to be the best year ever, every year since I was born. I just have to laugh at everything you just said. I know I was not changed like them but they all had birthdays before they changed can we not celebrate them like we do mine. Can we celebrate your birthday this year**_?" She knew she would have him. He had not once celebrated his birthday since she was born maybe she could change his mind and maybe eventually change everyone's mind. "_**If we celebrate my birthday than we have to celebrate yours in a few days, no exceptions at all**_." She smiled at him, she knew she had lost in a way but she had won in another way. "_**Just so you do know my little friend. My birthday has already past so we will have to wait another year but I do promise to hold up to my end**_." Nessie knew she could count on what he promised. He never broke a promise from her before.

Nessie pulled away from him and got up from her bed and looked into his eyes. "Yes Mr. Black I can agree to those terms." She just smiled, she knew he hated when she treated him like an adult like her parents and not like the friend she was. She backed up a little knowing how it might take place. She wanted to have a head start closer to the door so she had a chance of getting out of the room. "_**Mr. Black now**_?" He stood up so now she was in arms reach of him. She knew now was the time to make a run of it and let the chase begin. She turned around in the hallway and she heard him getting close to the door. "_**My dear Nessie when are you going to learn that I will always be able to catch you. I am the big strong wolf that is here to protect you**_." She laughed at that and then took off down the stairs. "_**Well if you are so tough then come and get me.**_" Just like that she was out the door and heading for the woods. She could hear Jake right behind her and she had to make quick decisions in order to keep him at a distance from her. He would always be able to run faster than her. Especially if he turned into his wolf form, which seeing how he did not shout anything back at her then he did as soon as he was out of the house. She heard a howl and knew it was him; she was able to tell his howl apart from the others. She was not sure how she was able to do that but it did make things easy for her when she wanted to know when he was. This howl made her worry a little because it was not his usually playful howl that he used when chasing her. She wonders what could make him do that.

She started to head back towards the house. She did not use her fast walk because she wanted to make sure everything was okay. If she used her fast walk she could miss something. Walking through the woods can always be a little tricky with the tree branches everywhere. She was afraid she would alert someone that she was in the woods too. She saw Jake laying on the ground and she was nervous now that if someone hurt him then they could probably easily kill her. She ran over to him and looked at him; it just looked like he was knocked out. Nessie knew that she could not pick him up and carry him into the house. That was when she heard something behind her in the woods. She knew if it was an animal then she could take them on but if it was something that had strength then she would not be able to defend herself and Jake. With the next sound ad movement she knew it was a vampire and that it would be hard to defend herself alone. "_**Just come out, I know you are out there! Who are you**_?" She wondered if it was her uncle's playing a trick on her but they would never hurt Jake like that. Maybe Jake was a part of it too. But it was not until the person stepped out from behind a tree that she knew that it was not a joke. She had not seen him since she was in the body of a toddler. It had been many years, why would he be here now. "_**You! Why are you here**_?" She knew that this could end badly if she showed any fear. She had to prove that she was brave.

He just snickered at her. That made her more upset. "_**You think I am going to answer to you half breed. You must be crazy to believe that. You should respect me I do after all have more power then you**_." She still remembered everything that he had done to her family and her. She knew that she should not challenge a Volturi guard and press his buttons. She was no longer a little girl with no voice. She might have been afraid before but this was the type of the thing she was wondering if she could handle in the real world and now here was the opportunity to prove she could do what she wanted. "_**I will say anything I want to. You are on my property and you have no power here over me. I know who I am and I am no longer the little girl that you tried to kill all those years ago**_." Wow she felt so much power to say what she just did to him. She might have regretted it a little if it was not for the whole fact that she thought she could take him. She did flinch a little when he stepped closer to her but she knew she had to keep her front up. "_**Wow Cullen you are brave to be saying those things to me. Maybe I should teach you a lesson as to who is the boss. Then maybe you will respect when the Volturi pay you a visit**_." She was trying hard not to laugh. She knew that would only piss him off even more. So she just kept a straight face and tried to play off the fact that he could not saying anything to upset her. He did not have power over her, even if she was a little frightened. She was hoping that Jake would wake up soon and bite his head off. "_**I do show respect to the Volturi guards that matter. Now if Jane was here I would be doing everything to stay on her nice side. I know that she could kill me. But with you that I a different story. You seem to be all talk, your sister is the backbone of your little clique**_." She was not sure why she was saying this things maybe it was because of the hate she had inside her for years but she knew that saying what was on her mind could get her into trouble if she kept it up. She knew what to say that would make him mad. Alec Volturi was nothing but a bully and if for once she could put him in her place then she was going to do it. "_**Oh you will regret saying that half breed. You believe I am all talk then just tell me after this**_." That was when Alec jumped at her and crashed into her. She had no idea what to do but she wondered if she should beg now.

_A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think about it. I will try posting the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. I want to keep going with this story. _


	3. The Game

She was looking into his eyes wondering if this was how her life would end. She was not sure that she was totally right in how she handled things but she believed if she would wait for the right moment then she could take him down. He had her pinned to the ground and she knew that it would be hard to get him off of her but she knew that she could do it. Alec may be a full vampire who ate human blood and had more strength then she could wish for but she would not give up hope. "_**Just do it already. If you are here to kill me then just kill me! No one is around to stop you**_!" Nessie she not be yelling at him to kill her because he was the one person that would kill her without thinking about it for a second. She made it really easy for him by back talking and being out here on her own. "_**Now why would I kill you right now? I like someone that can put up a challenge and make me fight to kill them. By killing you right this minute would be too easy. Plus your little pet dog over there is waking up now and I would not want to have to kill him too. So I will be leaving you for now. But know that I am watching you**_." With that is stood up and held his hand out for her. She was a little taken back that he was offering her something that a gentlemen would do. "_**Just take my hand I am not going to hurt you, I just said that. Just keep this little visit a secret between you and I. Do not want to get anyone worked up that I am here just yet**_." He gave her a little smirk. That made her more upset than anything else. He now had the power that she was hoping she could have. It never seemed like she would be able to have the upper hand.

She grabbed his hand and got up and started walking over to Jake who was moving a little now. "_**Fine I will not tell anyone. You win for now**_." She had to put in the last dig that she could. She bent down to make sure the Jake was going to be okay. "_**You better hope that Jake does not remember that you were here or you will be in more trouble then you wanted."**_ She turned away from him because she was done with his little game. He had the upper hand for now but it would not stay that way once Jake was awake again. When she turned back to see if he had anything to say he was gone. She was kind of glad that he was no longer around, she was not sure why he was here but she knew he was not going to hurt her until she made it fun for him.

Jake made a groaning noise which broke her thoughts. "_**Jake are you okay? Please awake up**_!" She was not sure if she should leave him here to run and get her family or if she should try and help him herself. Nessie knew it would be hard to lift him on her own but maybe if she got out of the woods then she could yell and her family would hear her. With Jake semiconscious she figured he would help walk on his own with her help. She lifted him up a little and put his arm around her shoulder. She had her other arm around his waist, he would so owe her later for saving his life. She dragged his feet but she was slowly getting him out of the woods and closer to safety. She did it; she had carried Jake to the bottom of the stairs to the deck that led to the house. She was proud of herself that she did what people thought impossible. "_**Carisle! Come here quick**_!" She yelled for her grandfather knowing that he could help Jake and know what was wrong with him. He should have woken up by now but there was nothing yet. She heard the running a feet coming from all over the house. Not sure who would get here first though.

She was busy looking at Jake hoping that something would change soon and that he would be fine. She was worrying though that something might be really wrong and that she would have to tell people that Alec was here whether or not he wanted them to know. "_**Renesmee what is wrong? Are you okay? Did you get hurt**_?" She looked up to see that to no surprise that her father was the first one out the door to see why his daughter was screaming. "_**I am fine dad. It is not me that needs help it is Jake. He is hurt I do not know what is wrong**_." That was when her dad came down and picked Jake up and carried him in the house. It was no problem for him to do that, he had the strength that she would only get half of. She followed them into the house worried about Jake and the questions that were sure to follow. Everyone was in the living room now all around the couch that Jake now laid on. Her grandfather was over him examining his body. I wanted to walk closer but I was not ready to answer the questions that they would have.

Her father noticed that she was in the room and walked over to her. "_**Sweetie what happened out there? How did Jake get hurt**_?" She looked at her dad and knew it was time to start talking. She knew she would have to keep Alec a secret unless Jake knew then she would tell them. "_**I do not know dad. Jake was chasing me and he had just shifted when I took off into the woods and the next thing I know I hear him howl and by the time I got to him he was laying on the ground. I tried to get him up but he was not really moving so I carried him home. This was not an easy task to do at all**_." She hoped Jake was alright she did not know what Alec did to him. She did not lie to her dad because she did not see what happened to Jake she was only there after everything took place. She moved towards Jake but her dad held her hand and kept her away from him. She hated not knowing what was going on. She wished someone had the answers and could make him better right now. She was more upset that she was protecting that Volturi guard more than anything else. She had to keep her word because she did not know if his sister was here or not. She was truly afraid of Jane more than she was Alec.

She decided that she did not want to be in the house anymore and with everyone busy with what was wrong with Jake she took this time to take off and go to the cottage in the woods. Her parents never really used the cottage only on nights they wanted to be alone. But most of the time she had the cottage to herself. They all stayed in the main house for the protection of her but she liked to get away sometimes and when she was at the cottage they were not as afraid. If only they knew that Alec was here then they would be worried and not let her out the door for anything. She knew she could handle herself, as long as she kept the upper hand. She saw the cottage just ahead of her and was relieved to be alone for awhile so she could think. "_**I am surprised that the Cullen's let their little half breed out by herself. You do know that the world is a very dangerous place right**_?" She did not have to turn around to know whose voice that was. She did not want to give him the pleasure and say anything. "_**What cannot talk to me? Are you still mad that I hurt your dog**_?" He was laughing now which was just making her more pissed off.

She knew she was not going to let him win so she continued onto the cottage. She would be able to escape him there. He would not have the power he thought he should have. "_**Man I must have really upset you if you will not even talk to me. Do not worry your little pet will be better by tomorrow. I do assume however that you kept our little secret because I am sure if your family knew then they would not let you be out here on your own**_." He was trying to push her buttons and he was saying the right things to make her snap but she did not want to give him the benefit. She would just keep walking. "_**Unless they do know and do not care and just want you dead but will not do it themselves**_." That was it; she could no longer hold it in. He would win once again. He had the power to make her snap. "_**No they do not know about you because if they did you would not be standing here right now. I did not tell them that I saw you when I found Jake. I do not know why I should have just told them. Why would they want me dead now when a few years ago they were willing to kill you to protect my life. When will you Volturi guards realize that when someone loves you they will do anything for you? I get that no one could ever love you and that has to really suck but people do love me and they want the best for me.**_" She stared him in the eyes now. She was not going to back down she would fight this battle and she would not let him win. He would not have the power. Even if she did cave and talked to him and gave him the satisfaction that he could push her buttons and make her crack she would not let him know that she was afraid she might die right now. "_**Why are you here? I know you have to be here on some plan or mission. Aro would never just let you go off on your own to explore the world and to see what the Cullen family was up too. You are here for a reason and I want to know why.**_" She was serious now she was done with his little games. It was his time to answer her and tell her everything that was going on.

Alec just smirked at her and gave her a challenging look. She was not backing down, she might not have the power but she did have the attitude of a teenage girl and when they wanted to know something then they would find out. Alec might think he had all the power in the world but he never dealt with a teenage girl before that had human in her too. He had his sister who was a teenage vampire but when she got mad she just used her power. Renesmee would use other ways to get what she wanted. "_**Now why would I tell you anything? You are nothing. I should not even be here wasting my time dealing with a thing like you but I have to for awhile at least**_." He gave another smirk. Maybe her power of teenage girl could not work on him. She still had a little of the upper hand still. She just laughed and turned away from him and walked into the cottage. She did not have to listen to him anymore. She was done with Alec for now, she knew that he would be back.


	4. The Decision

Once she shut the door she knew that he was no longer going to bother at least she hoped that was true. She wanted to come here to get anyway from everything that was happening at the house. She knew that Jake was hurt because of her. She would find out why Alec was here and the plan that he had in mind. He made her so mad that he wanted to play her like a little game. She did not understand how the Volturi could go about not caring about people's lives. They treated everyone like they were just a little toy they could play with and when they were bored just throw it away like it was nothing. She would not stand for this; she would not be someone's toy. She was tired of being treated like a child too. She wanted to know what was out there and figure things out for herself and not be told what to do.

No one knew where she was she could just talk off and find the adventure that she wanted. That would get Alec away from her too and maybe he would leave her family alone too if she was gone. But could she leave her family without saying good bye. If she did leave would that be letting Alec win. She would hate it if she allowed him to win because she wanted to see the world. She knew that she only had about 10 more minutes to make up her mind and get a good head start before anymore would notice about her. She figured Jake was probably already waking up and then they would be on the search for her. When they did have to look for her they did not have to look far she was either in the woods or the cottage or home. That is all she really knew. She was half human so should she not be able to go out and see what the world was like and how different teenagers lived across the world.

She thought about how her life had been now and would she really be happy with never seeing anything outside of Forks. She knew what Jake told her but she felt like he was hiding something from her like there was another reason he wanted her to stay and that no one would tell her. She knew that the only reason she was arguing with herself to have more options to go was because deep inside she wanted to go. She had lived by everyone else's rules her whole life when would be able to make her own rules and live by them. She moved at her fast speed to start to pack a bag. She had a few clothes in the cottage and seeing how she did not know where she was going she decided to pack different types of clothing for all weather. She was quiet enough that she would be able to hear if anyone else was coming and be able to stop before anyone asked her questions.

Once she had everything she needed she knew that there was no going back she was going to see what the world was like outside of the little bubble she lived in. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She grabbed the bag full of clothes and headed towards the door. When she opened the door she looked around and saw that no one was around and decided to go off. She did leave a note for her family. It was left on the kitchen table where she knew they would find it. Renesmee knew that they would be upset but she had to go out on her own. They were all able to see the world it was her time now.

She took off in her half vampire speed and head to her Grandpa Charlie's house. There she could grab her bike and make her way to the airport. She had some money hidden at his house and in the cottage. She would be able to get a plane ticket no problem. She had this idea of getting out in her head for a long time now and to be able to do it now was going to be amazing. She was going to wait until after her birthday but she would never have a chance like this. She finally made it to her Grandpa's house and made her way up to the door and let herself in with her key. She knew no one was home so she made her way upstairs and grabbed the money she had in this house. She never kept all her money in one place just in case she would need it and could not get to it. She would be missing some that was in her room at the main house but she would be okay without it. Once she grabbed the money she went back outside and grabbed her bike that was in the back yard. She made sure to lock the house up so her Grandpa would not worry when he got home. That is when she headed for the airport.

It took her a good hour to make it to the airport she was sure that they must know she was gone unless they just assumed that she was at the cottage and needed alone time. They would figure something was up when she did not come to the main house for dinner. That is when they would really go looking for her. She ditched her bike a few blocks from the airport and walked the rest of the way. Once she got in she knew which airline service offered the cheapest tickets to where she wanted to go. She walked out to the counter and talked to the lady. After a few more minutes she had her tickets and headed towards the gates to begin her new journey. She was sitting in the waiting area when she felt someone hovering above her. She was afraid that it was her dad and that she had been caught. She did not want to go home until she was able to have a journey. She took her time lifting her head. She wanted everything to last a few seconds longer then she knew they would. When she finally made eye contact with the person above her she was shocked. She did not know what to say. She did not believe he was here how did he know where to find her. Did she have a gps located on her?

-BACK AT THE HOUSE-

Edward heard his daughter leave the house, he figured with everything going on it was probably too much to handle seeing Jacob like this. He let her go off into the woods. He knew she would probably just go into the cottage home anyways. He did not want to make her more upset by chasing after her. She just needed sometime like most girls her age would need. He turned back to the group. He was not sure how Jacob could be helped. He had never seen anything like this before. There were no thoughts and no movements coming from Jacob. He was breathing though so they knew he was alive which was good for the sake of his daughter. He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her. "_**You do not have to worry. He will be fine**_." He smiled at her hoping that would make her feel a little bit better. "_**Carlisle, do you know what is wrong with him**_?" Everyone was thinking it he would just have to be the one to ask. He was getting tired of listening to what they were all saying anyways.

"_**Well he seems to be all in good health, he just has not woken up yet. I am not sure how I can make him wake up either**_." He could tell that this really puzzled Carlisle too. When it seemed that Jacob would be on their couch forever sleeping he woke up. It shocked them all too. It was like nothing he just opened his eyes and everything was fine again. "_**Where am I**_?" He seemed to be a little out of it which would be normal for what he just went through. "_**You are back in the main house. What happened out there? Nessie found you laying on the ground she had no idea what happened. She carried you back to the house and called for us. You have been here for the last half an hour just sleeping.**_" Edward wanted to know what happened out there. He could have hurt his daughter, it might have been on accident but she still would have been hurt and it would be Jacobs fault. Jacob seemed confused by all of this. "_**I was chasing after Nessie heading to our special place like we do every so often. Now I am here laying on this couch with all of you surrounding me. Wait! Where is Nessie**_?" That was when everyone noticed that she was not in the room. Edward could hear the thoughts about the panic and wondering why the child had gone. "_**She is fine; she is probably outside in the cottage. She did not know what was wrong with you. I think it scared her**_."

Jacob sat up and started to stand, he was a little wobbly at first but after a few seconds he was fine and he was taking off towards the cottage. He could hear the Cullens behind him but he did not care he needed to let Nessie know that he was okay. He knew that the rest were following him for the same reason. It seemed like forever when he finally reached the cottage. He pushed open the door and when he stepped in something seemed weird. "_**Edward she is not here**_." The look on the family's faces said that they did not know where she was then. "_**That is a mistake she has to be here, where else would she go**_." He started walking towards her room wondering if she fell asleep in there. "_**Edward she is gone. Jake is right. There is a letter, she left us a letter**_." Bella was holding the letter that was left on the table for them to fine. Bella started to read the letter to the whole group.

"_Hello Everyone,_

_I am sorry that I am doing this and in a letter none the less but I cannot stay at home anymore. Do not get me wrong you have all been so great to me and gave me everything I needed but now I have always wondered what else was out there. Now I have begun to wonder what else I can do out there in the world. I know that you will all be upset with me that I am doing this but do not think this is a last minute decision. I have been planning this for some time now. It hurts me to tell you this, I was going to wait until after my birthday but with todays events I have thought that it is best if I just leave now. I want to know what else is out there and the only way to do that is to get out of Forks. I have money I have been saving for some time now. I will be back in time do not worry about me. I will call you when I reach my location. I want you all to know that I love you and will miss you but I need to do this for me. Please do not go looking for me. I hope that everything is okay with Jake._

_Love you all,_

_Nessie_"

Bella was shocked when she finished the letter. She had to go find her baby. Nessie had no idea what the world was like outside of Forks and she was afraid that something bad was going to happen. "_**Edward we have to go get her**_." Edward looked at his wife. "_**You are right lets go. We can make it to the airport in no time and get there before she can take off**_." They all rushed back to the main house to jump in their cars. Jake decided to change and go running off in his wolf shape to the airport. He knew he would beat them there with the way the traffic was going to be. Plus he had an advantage over them, Nessie always talked about the one place that she would love to go and see if she had the chance to get out. He made it to the airport in no time. He changed back and put on the clothes that he carried with him. He made his way in and got a ticket so he could make it to the gate. Once he got his ticket he took off to the waiting area to see if he could find her in the crowd. He never felt his heart beat so fast. He just hoped he could make it in time because she got on the plane.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry it might take awhile but the two will begin to change and love can form. Please let me know what you think._


	5. The Flight

"_**What are you doing here**_?" She did not tell anyone where she was going. He could have followed her smell though. She really thought she would be able to get out of Forks before anyone could find her. Seeing him really pissed her off. "_**I could not let you go off alone now could I? That would be very wrong to let a young girl like you off on her own plus did you not think your parents would be on their way to get you**_." He was right though but only in the fact that she knew her parents would come to stop her. The only bad thing is that her plane was boarding now so she had the option to leave and get away from this little town. "_**So I take it that I have to let you come with me or else you will be taking me back home to my family**_?" She hated that she did not have the upper hand in this but she would do whatever it took to have the adventure that she dreamed of. No one would stand in her way. He might now be her ideal company but it might be fun to have someone go on this adventure with her.

"_**Fine let's go. I do not want to miss this flight. No one will be stopping me on my way to find an adventure**_." She saw him smirk and she knew she was going to regret letting Alec go on this trip with her. But they would be on an airplane for some time so maybe she could get him to tell her why he was here in the first place. It would not hurt to just ask a few questions plus they would be closer to his home town anyways so she could always ditch him and not feel bad about it. "_**Lead the way half breed**_." She hated when he called her that. He acted like she choose what she was and the life she was given. No one asked her if she wanted to be half human half vampire and not fit totally into each world. No one would want to live that way; it is hard to know where you stand when you have to live that way. He just knew how to get under her skin and she wished she had a way to get under his. That would make her feel like she was winning again.

It only took 20 minutes to load the plane and the push off to head towards the runway. Her heart was pumping she was nervous and excited at the same time. She was glad that she got the window seat so she was able to look out it during the flight. She felt like she should be pinched because she was going to be leaving Forks, she was even leaving the United States. The only bad part of her flight was that somehow Alec manage to get the seat right next to her. They had the three seats to themselves. She was surprised that he had not said anything else since they got on the plane. Nessie was looking out the window watching everything below her get smaller and smaller. She felt free that she was breaking a hold that she never knew was on her.

She looked over at Alec. "_**I cannot believe I am doing this. I have never been outside of Forks before**_." She knew that she probably sounded stupid but she had to let someone know how excited she was. She was no longer listening to her parents. She was doing something that was for her and the only person she had to enjoy the experience with and he would just have to get use to it. "_**Wow you need to get out more**_." She just laughed at her. No one was really near them; there was no one across or behind them. Everyone was in front of them and would not pay any attention if they said anything to each other. "_**I am sorry that I had parents who did not let me do anything but play in the woods outside the house. I have not lived for years in Italy which is more than Forks**_." She wanted the life of living in another country. The thing is he did not understand how she lived but he never had to live the way she did so he could not judge her for anything. All he did was live in a castle and kill people all day, at least she was able to go out and have some fun. "_**Do not tell me I need to get out more. I had a life and fun, might not be the fun I want now but I did have fun. You live in a castle doing nothing**_." She just stared at him. She could not let him keep getting to her."_**Woo now who do you think you are saying what I do all day when I am in my home. It might not be the little home you are use to but it is what I am use to and I like it that way too. I like to see the pain and fear on someone's face before I kill them**_." He had a smirk as he finished his sentence. She knew she had to hit a nerve with him because he was so quick to jump down her throat. Maybe she had found a place she could fight him with now and hurt him like he hurt her sometimes.

She went back to looking out the window. She would rather look at the clouds and the nothingness that was out the window then to have to talk to him. She was hoping that he would not ruin her trip for her. She would fight to make it one hell of a trip. She was so concentrated at looking out the window that she never heard him talking to her. She did not really care making him wait either. "_**Oh did you say something**_?" She just smiled at him when she faced him. She would not bother to give anything else but that. "_**I was saying the stewardess is coming and would you want anything to drink and eat**_?" She did have to eat she was not on a blood diet like him. She could get regular food and be fine. It was not as good as blood but it did help too. "_**Oh yea I will just take a sandwich and a sprite**_." She felt bad that she was being mean to him when he was being a little nice to her. "_**You should probably just order some food too because they might wonder if you do not eat this whole trip and it is a long trip**_." She did not want people to start to ask questions it would just make things harder to go unnoticed if someone you had kept bringing attention to themselves. "_**I figured that much I was just going to order something small and just mess it up and then throw it away. Do not give me a lecture on wasting food. I like the way the Volturi travels anyways. How they travel is a lot better than this human way**_." He seemed to be a little disgusted that he would actually be in a place that normal humans would be where he could not kill them. She found it hard to not laugh at him. She knew it would piss him off but it was hard to hold it in. "_**Does it bother you to have to travel the mortal way, when you do not get any special treatments**_?" She knew that when you lived with the Volturi a new world was shown to you and many things were given to you and they lived a life that most people would dream of. She only saw them when they tried to kill her and it is hard to forget people who do try to kill you. "_**Do not laugh at me. I can ride with humans; I just do not understand why someone would choose to live this way. It seems to me that we should travel in a higher way because we are better than them. When I came here to see you I traveled in a private jet, it makes it easier to travel that way and no one would ask questions if you did not eat or something a human does**_." A private jet she had never been on one let alone seen one."_**We do not all have the same lives as you. We cannot all be spoiled like you were. Some of us actually have to live like we are normal humans and that we are nothing but that. My parents did not want me to think I was superior to any humans. I get it they did not want me to kill anyone but I want to be able to see the world. Hence this little trip it was my time to see everything.**_" Maybe Alec could help this trip become a fun thing. After all he did grow up in Europe and that is where they were headed.

She did manage to pack her laptop and there was wifi on the plane. She wondered if she should im her parents or skype them. She knew that they would freak out but in the end they would just have to deal with the fact that she was gone for now. She started up her computer and signed into her account. It only took a few rings for her mom to pick up the call on skype. "_**Hello mom**_." She tried to sound sweet and innocent but she knew that would not fly with her mom. She was going to get yelled at one way or another. "_**Young lady where are you**_!" Oh wow she had never seen her mom this mad before. "_**I am on a plane I will be home in a month or so do not worry about me I will be just fine. I need to do this for me**_." She looked at her mom on the screen. "_**How could you just take off like that? If you wanted to go on a vacation we all could have gone for your birthday. You did not need to runaway like this. Tell me where you are going and we will meet up with you on the next flight**_." There was no way she was telling her parents anything. She was not going back home anytime soon. They needed to face that fact sooner or later. "_**Mom I am not telling you where I am. No one there gets it. I am tired of being treated like a baby. I am grown up and it is about time you all see that. I need to find out who I am on my own without the help of my family. You guys only put rules into place that is all you have ever done. I do not get to see the world so why would that change just because I asked. I did this on my own and I am going to finish it that way. I know you want to know more mom but I have to go. I love you and I will talk you later**_." She ended the call and logged off her computer before they could call her back. She could not believe she just stood up against her mom and did not think she would ever do that. She always did what she was told but she was finally breaking free for once. "_**Sorry**_ _**you had to hear all of that. Like I said you did not live my life**_." She knew that he heard what her mom was saying because of his good hearing. She wished it was in private but she had to do it now before she lost the courage or they could find where she was.

After the conversation with her mom neither one talked to each other. They got their food and just ate in silence. After some time Nessie started to become sleepy and decided she would just take a little nap. It was a long flight and she was going into another time zone. She pushed back her chair and let her eyes drift off to sleep. She was just ready to land and could not wait to get off this plane.

_A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. Let me know what you think and how you feel about the story so far. Thanks again for reading the story. _


	6. The Ride

Nessie jumped up when she was pushed a little. She was staring at the person who just pushed her. She was trying not to let him get to her. "_**Why did you do that**_?" She was dreaming about what was going to happen or at least what she was hoping would happen on this trip. Many dreams she had came true and she could not wait to see if this was just another one. "_**I had to wake you up. The plane is landing in about 30 mins. I did not want you to miss this**_." Maybe he could be a good guy when he wanted too. "_**Well thank you then. I did not know you had a good side**_." She smiled and gave a little laugh. Alec Volturi could be a nice guy when he wanted to be. She did not know how long she was asleep but she did sleep the entire flight over. That was the one bad thing about being half human you had to sleep to have energy to do anything. She was use to being the only one to have to need sleep. "_**Do not go thinking I am the nice guy. I am still the bad guy here. I just thought it would suck if you missed what you planned so hard to do**_." He just laughed at her. Well there goes the whole thinking he was nice thing. He ruined that with just one sentence. She had never known someone with so many mood swings and who could change their personality that quick. "_**Well sorry I know you would not want anyone to think that you were becoming soft. That would just ruin everything you worked towards. To think if people did think you were going soft it would be because of me now that would be funny.**_" She loved to see how far she could go. She wanted to know what buttons she could push to make him upset like he could to her. That would be funny if she was the one that could make him turn a little nice the little hybrid that no one liked in his world.

The pilot came over the speaker system letting them know that they were almost to Paris, France. She was now more excited than before. She had traveled to another part of the world and her parents were miles away. She looked back out the window again watching as everything was becoming a little bit closer again but it was not the same surroundings she left hours ago. "_**Have you ever been here before**_?" She wanted to know a little bit more about him. She only knew that he was a part of the guard and that he had to make sure all the vampires kept to the rules and did not break them. She did not know if they got to see the world. She figured once they became a member that was it they had no life anymore. With everything she can find out about him the more she can get closer to finding out why he is here in the first place. "_**Yes I have seen Europe before, I do live in it**_." She had a feeling he would give her the smartass remark that he just did. Of course she knew he had been to Europe he lived there everyone knew that. "_**Funny but I meant have you been to Paris?**_" If she could she would smack him but she would probably get more hurt then him. "_**Yes I have been too many different parts of Europe. Did you believe we were locked in a cage and only let out to control the vampires who were disobeying everything we set forth? Come on now little Cullen have they taught you nothing at home."**_ Now he was going to bring her family into it, they had nothing to do with this. "_**My family did everything to protect me from your kind. Now why would you be here without anyone knowing that? Alice would have seen you coming she always makes sure that the Volutri will not try to kill me or anyone else from the family. There is a reason and I can be just as stubborn as you can be. I will find out why you are here and why you followed me when I left.**_" She did not care if he knew what she was up too. There were reason he was here and maybe she could get him to slip up and let it out. "_**Have I struck a nerve by mentioning the famous Cullens to you? They are your family so you should be use to hearing there name**_." She was not going to answer that. She did not have to answer anything he asked her, he was not her boss and she owed nothing to him. He wanted to join this little trip so he would have to deal with it when she did not care to listen to him anymore. She turned her head back to the window and watched as Europe began to becoming closer to her and soon she would be there.

It took a few more minutes before they finally made it to the airport and were able to land and head to the gate. Only seconds stood between her and Paris. Once she got out of the airport she knew she would have to go find a place to stay for the next month or so. She hoped she could find some place decent enough to stay. Alec let her off the plane first. She made she had out her passport before she got to customs she did not want to hold up the line. She felt like she was running to get to customs to get out of the building and into the city. She looked behind her and saw that Alec was keeping up with her no problem. She wanted to know why he was following her like he was her guard. She could handle herself and did not need any more body guards in her life. Without any warning she stopped and turned around. Alec almost ran into her but stopped in enough time. There was barely any space separating the two of them. "_**Why are you following me? You are not my guard and you do not need to be my guard. I have had enough people throughout my life follow me and watch every move I make. I know what is wrong and right and I can defend myself**_." She was angry now that she would be stuck with this guy for the trip and if he would not tell her, what was going on then she would make him tell her one way or another. With him not answering her she wondered if he was just going to ignore her, which would have made her a lot madder than she was. "_**If you want to know so bad why I am here then I need to continue to follow you**_." He made a mocking voice when he said follow and then gave her a little smirk. "_**It is all a part of something that maybe someday you will know why I am here but you should just get use to me being around you. Now let's get out of here to go find a place to stay.**_" He walked right on by her. She just turned back around and started to walk towards the exit. She handed the lady her passport and got the stamp put on it after a few minutes of questions.

Alec already had a taxi waiting for her when she got out of the main doors. She wanted to act like she did not see him but she made eye contact with him and knew it was too late she had to go with him. She slowly walked over to the taxi he got. He let her go in first, she felt like she was riding to her death. The good thing about having Alec here was that he could find a good hotel and she would not have to worry about getting killed or murdered in it. "**_Please take up to the __Hôtel Renaissance Paris Arc de Triomphe and make it quick_**." Nessie had no idea what kind of hotel it was. She was afraid she would be dropped off at some box in the wall. She guessed that she would just have to trust this guy that he would not kill her. It only took a few minutes to get to the hotel at the rate of the drivers speed. When she got out and grabbed her bag and looked up she could not believe how gorgeous this hotel was. It would wipe out her money that she brought here; maybe she could find a hotel for a cheaper price. "**_Thank you Alec for finding this amazing hotel but I cannot stay here. It is too nice for my price. I will find some place on my own_**." Alec moved towards her and grabbed her bag out of her hand and walked into the hotel. Did he not just hear her; she could not pay for this hotel and she would find a place on her own. She was thinking of staying in a brothel anyways, they were cheap and she could afford that. She followed Alec into the hotel and up to the front desk. How could anyone afford this place it was gorgeous and only the rich and famous should be able to stay here. **"_Hello, we will take one room please_**." With that he took out a card and handed it over to the lady. Of course he could afford a place like this, and he should be able too. She did not want him paying for her to stay here. She was going to do it before he came along and she can still do it after he was here. The lady handed him the keys to the room and he turned around and headed towards the elevator. "**_Alec you do not have to do this. I can find some place on my own. I had a plan before you came and I would like to still do that plan. I do not want to offend you but I can handle myself. I do not need a guy paying for a hotel room_**." She hated when Jake bought her things why would she feel okay with him paying for anything. She did not want to get on his bad side since she was far away from home but she did not want to seem like she needed help. **"_Oh you do not need my help_**?" He pulled her into the elevator and pushed the button to go up. "**_Where were you going to stay at some place where 50 people were in one room? That is no way to travel plus why have the Volturi around if you could not use their credit card. Trust me they will not mind it at all. I have to make sure you do not get yourself killed and this is one way of knowing that you will not die_**." He just kept his stare forward. She knew she was not going to win this fight so she just gave up. She would see this room that he got the two of them. Finally they reached the floor and made their way down the hallway to the room that he got. He slipped the card into the door reader and then pushed the door open. She followed him into the room and her mouth just fell open. There was no way that the Volturi would allow this to be charged to their card. They would find out in a matter of minutes and be here to yell at them.

The room had a living room that when you walked in was a little sitting area with a chandelier and a fireplace too. She continued to walk and saw that there were two bedrooms. She was happy for that, there was no way she was going to share a room with him. Each room was across from the other and had big doors that you had to push in to open up to the room. She walked to the room that was on her right and pushed open the doors and walked in to see a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. She was completely shocked that this is where she would experience her dream city. She set her stuff down and walked back out to the sitting area. "**_Thank you, this is way too much. Will the Volturi be mad by you charging this place for them to pay_**?" She did not want to get him in trouble she did think it was nice of him to pay for this place though. **"_It will be nothing to them. They will not even notice the charge. Do not worry let's just have fun that is what this is for right_**?" He walked into his room and shut the doors behind him. She figured he probably needed some time to himself. He had been on a plane for some time and who knew that last time he had ate. She went into the little part of the sitting area that had a tv and decided she would watch tv until she got tired again and then she would head to bed. It was night time and she did not want to stay up to late. She wanted to have an early start tomorrow.

_A/N: Thank you to the people who have left me ideas and reviews on how you feel about the story so far. Please let me know anything else. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading._


	7. The Eiffel Tower

Nessie could not believe where she was waking up. She thought last night was a dream. She rolled out of the gorgeous bed and looked out the window and saw that she really was in Paris and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. She walked into her bathroom that was attached to her room. She was glad she did not have to share a bathroom with Alec. No girl ever likes to share a bathroom. The bathroom herself was huge it could be a bedroom itself. She walked over to the shower and got in. She did hope that if this was a dream that she would never wake up and be asleep forever. She knew it did not work that way but it was nice to think of it like that. She choose to go with comfortable clothes to walk around Paris in. She did not want anything that was to tight, she wanted to make sure that she was nice and cool for the day ahead of her.

She walked out into the living room and headed towards the little kitchen. She wanted to grab something to make her hunger not as bad. She went to the fridge and started to see what kinds of food was in it. She was not sure if she would like any of the foods here but she was going to try them. She did not know if Alec was here or not and she did not want to have to wait for him to come back. She grabbed an Apple and Orange and decided that would be enough for the morning. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV while she ate her little breakfast. She was just flipping through channels she did not really understand what was going on the shows too much but she wanted the noise so she did not feel alone in this huge room.

Nessie finally found a channel that was in English and she liked what the shows were on it so she decided to stick to watching this. She finished eating but a movie came on and she did not want to walk away without finishing the movie. She loved movies that involved romance it made it seem like it could happen in her life too. She knew something about her life was different because whenever she came into the room some of her family would get quiet. No one told me what was going on but I knew I would figure it out one day. The movie was so romantic and made it seem like love could happen for anyone. During a commercial she got up and grabbed a drink of water and went back to watching the movie. The movie came to an end and she seemed to what that to happen to her too. "_**Wow anyone could see how that movie was going to end**_." She turned around and there he was standing in his doorway. "_**Why you do not believe in love and that everyone has someone out there**_?" She did not want to have him get his way and have her talk to him but she could not let him ruin this. She waited until he had an answer for her. She did not believe he could have anything to say to her.

"_**Let me guess you believe in things like that? You have to know that things like what they do in the movies cannot happen. True love does not exist you should know that**_." He was just staring at her. She needed to say something to him, how could she let him say something like that about love. "_**You are so wrong. Love does exist I saw it every day back home. You cannot say anything because you have never seen love and you would not know what it was even if it bit you on your butt**_." She got up and slipped on her shoes and opened the door and decided she was done and was going out. She did not have to stay in that hotel room with him and listen to about how love is not real. She was tired of being in the room anyways she was here to see the city and she was going to do that. She headed into the street and just started walking she was not afraid of getting lose she would find her way back eventually.

She was walking and taking pictures of all the buildings she was walking by. Nessie started to just go with the flow of everyone else. Soon she found herself near the Eiffel Tower and was just staring at it. She jumped when someone came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around ready to punch the person but when she turned around she was just mad at who she saw. "_**Go ahead hit me. Not like you could hurt me, I am stronger than you**__._" He just smirked at her. She was mad that he followed her, why was Alec here next to her. "_**You are not worth my time. Did you follow me**_?" She did not want to be treated like a little child. She was old enough to take care of herself. Plus he did not agree with anything she believed in. She turned away from him and started walking towards the line to get in a tour of the Eiffel Tower. She wanted to learn all she could and she knew it would require some tours to understand everything about this place. Nessie knew the line was not going to get any shorter she would have to do it now. "_**You ask me a question and then walk away now how am I suppose to answer it if you just leave? Well yea I did follow you because I do not want to have to explain to anyone what happened to you because you get killed or hurt. I did not think it would scare you if I did it but hey maybe some part of me wanted to scare you. I am sorry for that but you cannot travel around here alone. So get use to me**_." He just smiled at her. She knew that he could out run her any day and that she would just have to deal with the fact she was stuck with him. "_**Fine you can stay but I cannot pretend like this will be a good time. You believe in nothing that I do so how can I experience this with you when you hate what this city is about**_." She just stared at him and knew that she would not back down from him anymore.

The line did not move very fast and it took her sometime to get up to the front of the line. It felt like she was never going to be able to see the Eiffel Tower up close and personal but she did make it to the head of the line and she was next to start a tour and head up to the Eiffel Tower. She walked to where the lady told her to stand and Alec was right behind her. She could not stop smiling it was all too perfect and she was glad she had someone to enjoy this with even if it was someone who did not believe in anything but death. She loved life and wanted to live it and here she was sharing this with someone who believed in death and liked to create the death. "_**How do you know what I believe in? Just because I kill and do not believe that what you see in movies is real and can happen does not mean that love does not happen. I am not someone who hates love I just do not believe it can happen**_." She was just looking straight ahead of her she could not look at him. She could not let him know he was breaking a wall she put up. She had always been told to not trust them. That the group he lived with would kill her and would not think twice about who to hurt to get to her. Now here she was standing next to the guy that could kill her within a second and yet she was letting him get close to her to complete the task that was set out years ago. She was suppose to be dead but her family fought against the Volturi and she was alive. Maybe she was going against the rules and that was why he was here in Forks and following her was because he was going to kill her and she put enough distance to make sure that could happen.

The tour guide talked about the history and everything that someone would want to know. Soon after a little walk to the elevator she had to wait in line again to get on the elevator to go up to see what Paris looked like from above. She hoped this line moved faster than the one to get the little tour. She tried not to look at Alec because she did not want to really have to talk to him about anything. "_**Cannot talk to me? Come on I have a feeling we are going to be here awhile and you are going to need someone to talk too. I am not that bad of company so lighten up and enjoy your time here**_." She turned towards him and tried not to laugh. He was right in the sense that she was going to be here awhile and it would get boring with no one to talk to but she really hoped someone would pop up and she could talk to them. "_**I would rather talk to anyone else but I do not think I have an option in who I get to talk to on this trip of mine. But I want to know one thing. Why were you in Forks before I left**_?" She had to know and she was not going to let him get away with it. She could hold out not talking to him if he could not answer the question. Just staring at him she knew she could win this fight if she never gave in to him. She had to keep fighting for what she believed in and not let him change her. "_**I was in Forks because I was told to watch you and make sure that you are not a threat to exposing us and everything that we worked for. You are something that we do not know too much about we need to find out more about you. So do not worry your little pretty head I will not kill you today**_." He looked like he was not going to say anything more. She knew that was all she was going to get out of him.

It was time for them to enter the elevator to go up. She was a little nervous about riding on the elevator she was not a huge fan of them. She would rather take stairs any day then be in something she had no control over. She knew she would be fine as long as she just stared at the wall. It only took a few minutes to get up to the top where they were allowed. She walked off and went to the edge. She overlooked Paris and was amazed by everything she could see. Everything seemed perfect for miles. "_**This is perfect; I have never seen such a beautiful place like this before. No one would be able to tell how nice a place this was from on the ground**_." She smiled as she looked down at everything below her. She was happy about her decision and wanted to never go back again. She knew that Europe had more to offer her and she was going to go and find what else was out there for her and she did not care who she was with when it came about. "_**Wow Cullen you need to get out more. If this is the best city you have ever seen then you have not gotten out much at all. I will show you what Europe has to offer.**_" She just stared at him. She thought something else was going to be send because that sounded a little nice for him. A Volturi guard was never nice; they always had a plan and stayed with that plan. "_**Wow never knew you could be nice. But I plan on seeing everything that Europe has to offer. I know that there is something special for me out there and I am going to find it**_." She forgot about the tour guide and how she should be following her around to know more but she had no desire to move she just wanted to look out and view the city. "_**Well I was just going to show you what else was out there in other cities.**_" She would not move her head to talk to him. She wanted to take in everything and remember all that she saw. "_**Let me guess you would like to show me your hometown**_?" She would not be going to visit the Volturi guard on her own. She did not trust what he was up too and she would be staying away from that place if she could help it. "Yea you should visit the castle and see everything that we have to offer there. You have seen nothing until you visit there. I know you do not trust me but wait one day you will come visit." He just was looking at her as she was looking out. She did not understand guys to well but she would never let a guy over power her. She would be stronger than any guy out there even if it killed her.

_A/N: I am sorry that I have not updated in awhile. I was down in NYC at a baseball game and was not knew a computer for a few days. I will try to update more. _


	8. The Day

Renesmee knew that she wanted to know everything that is out there. She knew that she would have to visit his hometown at some point to know everything there is about the world she lives in. She just wanted to prolong it as long as she could. She was afraid of the place because of the stories her family had told her she wanted to live and not walk into the enemy's house unarmed. "_**I will wait to see where you live**_" She just looked out into the overview of the city. She never wanted to go home. "_**I love this place though. I never knew what was out there until I decided to leave home but I am glad that I did**_." She looked at him and noticed that he was looking at her too. She felt weird by him looking at her; she decided to turn back quick. "_**I am sure you are use to seeing things like this. But I am new to this so you will have to deal with it**_." She pushed away from the wall she was leaning on and walked towards the elevator. She was done making herself look like she had never been out of Forks.

"_**You do not have to storm off like that. I know that I can be crabby but I never said anything to bad to you yet.**_" He just smirked at her. That made her madder than anything how could he make it look like she was the one over reacting. She might be just a little but he had no right to say anything about it. She had never met someone that could get under her skin like he could. He knew what to say and how to make her get mad. Jake could say things to her but it never did anything like this. She never let guys bother her before. It took awhile for the elevator to come up but when she got on it she did not worry about the elevator and how she was afraid of them. It was only a few seconds until the elevator was on the ground. Nessie stormed off to a close by museum. She felt like this would be a place she could get away from Alec and spend time to herself. She walked through the museum it took her awhile to realize it was full of beautiful paintings. She forgot all about what she was thinking before, seeing the paintings made her just stop in her tracks. She was glad she was here. She would never be able to see these paintings anywhere else. "_**Wow these are amazing**_." She was just standing there. Renesmee could spend all day in this museum.

"_**They only get better with the older they are."**_ She turned and saw Alec next to her. She should have known that he would end up following her again. She was too happy to let him lose this feeling for her. "_**I know that. I love art and some history. These paintings are gorgeous and I just want to remember it all**_." She knew he was being nice but she did not want to give him the upper hand. Looking at these paintings made her dream about living in the moment when they were made. She could only picture the moment that was happening when the artist wanted to share this moment forever. She wished she was as talented as these men were. Walking by each painting brought her to a new place. It seemed like time had stopped and she was in a place where everything was frozen. It only seemed like a few minutes but she was at the end of the museum. She looked at her cell phone and realized that it was not minutes she was in there but hours. She had been in the building for three hours looking at the different art work. Her day had turned out a little better then where she thought it was going.

"_**I cannot believe I spent so long there. I guess true art can make someone get lost in it**_." She was glad she was not alone in this experience, she did miss her best friend but he would only hold her back here. "_**I can only imagine that my family is going crazy about trying to find me but here I am in the most beautiful place looking at things like this**_." She turned and looked at the building. She did miss seeing her family she knew they held her back for good reasons but she was grown up now and it was time to see what the world has out there and it was not like she was completely alone, she did have Alec with her. She laughed to herself at the thought of explaining to her parents that she was safe because she had Alec with her. "_**Why are you laughing? No one said anything**_." She saw how he was looking at her like she was crazy. "_**I was laughing at something I was thinking in my head if you must know. Which I do not get why you care so much if I laugh or not you hate feelings! I am going for a walk**_!" She turned away from him. She seemed to always be doing that. She was always the one to leave first. She never got the upper hand and made him leave first. She was able to get into a deep crowd and disappear away from him. She did not know how long she would be able to stay away from him before he found her again but she did not care.

Nessie was able to get lost in the cities landscape and the people. Even with the people being rude and not really wanting to deal with the tourist she was glad to be here. She felt like she could walk through the city all day. She was not tired and she believed she could more stuff today. She walked far enough she started to see signs to the Notre Dame. She figured that would be another great place to go check out for the day. It was only around three in the afternoon when she got there. There was a line but it was not too long. She was able to get into the building in enough time. She wished she could have been around when these places were new and not many people knew about them. "_**Did you think you could get rid of me for good**_?" She turned around and there he was smirking like always. "_**No I knew that at some point you would find me, I just did not know when it would be**_." She continued on walking through the building. She knew that having him around made her a little safer because he could not let anyone hurt her. She could not figure out what his real motive was for being here but she would just let time tell her that.

She decided it would be for the best after being here for two hours to head back home. Alec grabbed a taxi and they rode back to the hotel that they got. It was a good drive back to the hotel. She could not believe how far she walked in one day but she was glad that her day ended the way she wanted it too. Once they got back to the hotel they headed to the elevator to go to the room. When she reached the room she felt the whole day of walking and seeing new things hit her. She was tired and just wanted to rest and watch tv. She fell onto the couch and she never felt something so nice before. "_**Man I cannot believe how far I walked today. I wish I was full vampire sometimes because then I would not feel tired like this."**_ She grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. Nessie did not know what anyone was saying on the shows but it was something to do. "_**Yea it does have it perks of being able to go all the time as long as I have blood in me I will never become tired like you are now**_." He sat on the couch next to her and grabbed the remote away from her and turned the channel on her. "_**Hey I was watching that channel**_." She turned and gave him a serious face. "You had no idea what they were saying on that channel so do not act like you are hurt that I change the channel on you." He just laughed at her. "_**Will you be running around tomorrow too? I do love a good chase and you did put up a good one today." **_He found a channel that was in English and decided he would leave it on that. "_**I am glad I gave you a good run around today. Do not worry I will always keep you on your toes**_." With that she jumped up and attacked him for the remote. She got the remote back from him and stood up and did a little dance in front of the couch. "_**Oh you think you are cool now do not you Cullen**_." He had a look like he was not going to let her win this one. He got off the couch and was next to her in a matter of seconds. They were looking at each other and challenged each other to make the first move.

_A/N: Sorry I have not posted in awhile. I got a summer internship and I was swamped with that. But things are back into the normal swing with college starting again. I also asked a talented youtuber to make a trailer for me and she did. Here is the link to the trailer please check it out. /llmr3qII8kU Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I will update soon _


	9. The Remote

Nessie looked at him knowing she could not let me win. He always made it seem like everything would be his and if she could help it she would change that idea that he had. She had the remote she was winning right now. She might not know any channels here but she would not let the man run the tv shows. A lot of it was her pride she did not want him to beat her again. "_**Do you think you are going to win this one**_?" She gave him a smirk. She wanted to push his buttons as much as she could. "_**I could win anything against you Cullen**_." He spat out her name like it was some disease. She was not sure when he would attack her or if he would attack at all. She knew something was going to happen though she could feel it in the air the tension between the two was building. "_**Just because I am a half breed does not mean that I do not have the smarts to beat you."**_ No one was moving they just had their eyes locked on one another, waiting for the other one to make the first move. "_**I have the age and the strength over you. There is nothing you can do that I have not seen already**_." Now he was pushing her buttons. She hated that, she was the one that was supposed to be getting on his nerves not the other way around. The show he picked was still playing in the background and she had no idea what was being said on the tv. She turned off the tv and started to walk towards the kitchen. She did not have to put up with him anymore. She had the remote and he was not going to attack her. "_**Where do you think you are going**_?" He grabbed her arm and turned her around. They were a few inches from each other as their eyes locked each other again. "_**Well if you must know I was going to get a drink**_." She had attitude in her voice that she was using so he would know she was not to be messed with right now.

She pulled her arm away from him and walked to the kitchen. She put the remote in her pocket and opened the fridge. She was not really thirsty but she just needed to walk away from him before she got to mad. Grabbing a water bottle she headed into her room and shut the door. She locked the door and that way she knew she won for now he could not get in. "_**God he is so frustrating**_." She tossed the remote onto her bed. She pulled out her lap top and turned it on and skype started up. She saw she had missed calls from her family and Jake. She figured she should probably call one of them back. She clicked the name and started the call. It was only a few rings and he picked up. "_**Hey how are you**_?" She tried to sound casual but she knew it would not play off like that. "_**How am I? I would be better if you were here. You left without any trace of where you were going. You are by yourself. Come on Nessie**_." He was mad and she knew that but not even Jake could make her change her mind. "_**Jake listen I needed to do this for myself. I have always done what you and my family have told me. I wanted to do something for me. I am a 17 year old and you all treat me like the 3 year old you believe I still am. I might not be the age 17 but I act it and yea running away was not mature but I was tired and by you getting hurt I was able to disappear. I am sorry you got hurt**_." She smiled hoping that it would change how he was feeling. She could not tell him she was not alone, if she did tell him Alec was here then everyone would be here in a second. She would leave that little information for another day. "_**I saved my money so do not worry I will not run out any time soon and I know how to save my money. I love it here and I am not sure I want to come home any time soon**_." She waited for the yelling to come. "_**Nessie I get you want your own adventures like we all had but I just want to make sure that my best girl is okay. I worry about you and it did not help that you have not contacted anyone in a few days**_." She knew that was wrong but she did not want to talk to them to long to jeopardize that they might find her.

"_**I hope you do come home soon though. It is not the same here, I need my girl here."**_ She smiled and he smiled back at her. It was good to see her Jake and know that everything was okay with him. She knew that if she was not careful about it they could end up talking for hours and something might slip up. "_**I will be home at some point. I am not sure how long I am staying here. I promise I will call someone at least once a week. That should be good**_." She did not want to spend her whole time her calling back home. She froze when someone began knocking on her bedroom door. She knew things were going to get a little trickier if she did not get off the call now. "_**Jake I am sorry I have to go."**_ She was getting ready to click the end button. "_**Nessie what is going on? Who is there?"**_ Jake was looking at her and she knew she would have to answer that question. It did not take too long for the person who was knocking to speak up. "_**Cullen open this door. I want to remote. If you are going to talk to your dog all day I want to be able to watch the tv**_." She was going to kill Alec when she had the chance. "_**Renesmee are you with another vampire? No more lying tell the truth**_." She knew she was in trouble when he used her full name. "_**Jake it is a friend I have to go. I will talk to you later**_." She hit the end button and logged off before he could call back.

She walked to the door and opened it. There he was leaning againt the wall waiting for her to open the door. "_**I am your friend now**_?" He was trying not to laugh. "_**I could not say who you really were that would send them into a frenzy and I would be in more trouble than just leaving on my own. In case you did not know they hate you.**_" She pushed past him and went and sat on the couch. She would wait a few more days before calling anyone. She would make sure that she was alone in the house when she did it. "_**You did that on purpose too. You did not care about the tv you just wanted to cause problems. You bring nothing but trouble and destruction where ever you go."**_ Nessie was done with him. She wished he would disappear himself. She just flipped through the channels; she could not concentrate long enough to know what was going on the tv. She felt the couch move and knew he sat down but would not look over at him. "_**You should tell the truth. I would hate for you to get into any more trouble then you already are.**_" He was trying to get her going and if he kept it up she would end up breaking. "_**Why do not you just go back to your family and your dog. You cannot survive out here on your own**_." He was laughing now. She could survive and that was what she was doing. She chucked the remote at his head and it almost hit him before he caught it. "_**You have no idea what I can and cannot do. Do not try to act like you know who I am and everything I am capable of doing. I am tired of you full vampires believing I cannot take care of myself. Just go back to caring about yourself. You are nothing but a jerk. Do not you talk about Jake he has nothing to do with you. He might change into a werewolf but you are more of a puppy dog then him. You follow Aro, Caius, Marcus, and your sister around like you were there dog. So if anyone was the dog it would be you**_." She got off the couch and stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. She locked it and fell onto her bed afterwards. She let him get to her and he won. She did not have a chance when he knew what buttons to push that would make him angry. She wanted nothing more from him. She just hoped that it would soon be the next day and she could go exploring some more.

_A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it._ _There is a trailer to the story. Please check it out it is on Youtube. _


	10. The Bet

Waking up she could just sense that he was already awake and Nessie knew that he would not let her leave without him. Alec was someone that she was letting get to her and she did not know how to make it stop. She hated how everyone thought she was not capable of handling herself. Nessie got changed and headed to the bathroom. A part of her stayed around Alec because she wanted to know what he was doing here and why he was being so nice to her. She knew that she could not trust him but she wanted too deep down. Seeing him when they were out looking at the city made her realize that he was a good guy and that he could be helpful to her if he wanted. She finished her makeup put her hair in a ponytail and walked out of the door. Alec was sitting on the couch watching tv. "_**Do you ever move**_?" She just gave him a little laugh and moved to the fridge and grabbed an apple and took a bite. She was lucky enough to not have to live only on human blood she had a choice and she liked not being tied down by blood. "_**I was out all night not my fault you could not handle what I can do and had to go to bed**_." She just ignored his comments she was not going to let him get to her. She had control and was not going to lose it.

She wanted to believe that he was good but when he said things like that and what he has done to her family and her in the past. He wanted her dead before how could she be sure this was not the case again and now she was alone. "_**I can handle a lot of things I just do not need to kill people to have fun. I can have fun where people are allowed to live**_." She wanted to ask him why he was here. "_**I am going to go have some fun right now**_." She smiled and walked towards the door. "_**I will see you later**_." She opened and shut the door before he could say anything. She was glad that they were near the elevator and did not have to walk all the way down the hall way. Nessie was not sure what she would be doing today she was fine with just walking around and seeing the city she felt like it would never get old to see this city. It seemed to take the door forever to close. It was an inch from closing when someone put their hand in to open the door again. As the door started to open up she tried to seem like she was not in a bad mood. Then she saw who it was and she did not care how her face looked. "_**What are you doing**_?" The way he looked at her was able to drive her crazy. "_**I wanna see how you have fun if you think your fun is better than mine**_." She just shook her head at him. Now she was under pressure to show him how she has fun.

Walking out into the lobby she was just thinking of what she was going to do. Nessie wanted to just walk around and see the little things. That would be the way she would show him he could have fun without anyone dying. She turned around as she got to the door and noticed he was still a few feet behind her. "_**Are you going to hurry up? I do not have all day for you**_." Laughing a little she walked out the door and out into the city that she knew would show a good time to someone that hated life. "_**You know you should wait for everyone in your party before taking off.**_" Alec was next to her in a second, she knew that he must have used his speed to catch up with her. "_**You are not afraid that someone will see you when you use your vampire abilities. Of course you won't get into too much trouble because you are the rules**_." Nessie thought that he believed he was a great gift to the world and everyone should benefit him and what he has to offer.

"_**It is not my fault that I am the one that can control the rules and make sure that what I do does not affect any punishments**_." Walking outside was nice but Nessie wanted to be by herself but she knew that she had to prove that she could have fun and make this the best day ever. She wanted to crack him and get under his skin to know how he truly was underneath his tough guy skin. "_**Nothing is every your fault, you are the best there ever was and everyone should just listen to what you have to say**_." She hoped he could tell that she was being a jerk about it all but she did not care anymore she wanted to let all her feelings out about how she felt in this matter. "_**Why do you always have to believe that you are the best that there is and that no one can do better than you**_?" She looked at him waiting for him to answer her. "_**I know I am better because I have skills that no one else has and I can make people believe they know what they want when they are not sure themselves that is what they want. You cannot hate me because I have a talent to make people do as I want**_." He smirked and continued on ahead of her. She just stood there that she was hit across the face. He has no decency in any way on how people acted or wanted to be treated. Maybe he needed a day where he was not in charge and had no say in what was going on. She knew that this would be the day that she could show him that he did not know it all and that he would have to face the facts that he would be only someone's guard.

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I know it has been a few months since I posted. Senior year of college got busy really fast and everything caught up to me at once. Break is starting in a few weeks which will get me more time to get stories out. _


	11. The Truth

Nessie knew what she had to do and it would not be an easy task. Alec believed he knew it all and somehow she had to show him that he was wrong. She did not really know how she was going to do this but she was sure along the way she would come up with something to show how she might not be as strong as him but she was definitely smart than him and she could out think him any day. She laughed a little as she continued down the street. She knew all that she could walk as fast as she wanted to but he would be able to catch up with her all he wanted too. She wished sometimes that she could be a full vampire but then she wouldn't fight in all the time like she does now. She was glad for who she was.

Walking down the street she forgot what she was really doing and got lost in the beauty. It was hard to not get lost with everything that is going on. People believed that this city was a place where no one would have worries and she could see why. She stopped and just stared at a gorgeous building. She was so into the building she lost track of what was around her. She was pulled into a building on the side and had no idea what was going on. By the time she was done being dragged she was in the building and being pulled down a hallway. She was confused as to what was going on. When she was able to look to see who grabbed her she was so upset. "_**What do you think you are doing**_?" She was so upset that he had to nerve to pull her away from the town she traveled to get too. "_**I am going to teach you how to have fun**_." She just glared at him. "_**I don't want to do anything that you think is fun. I know what you think is fun and that usually means someone dying**_." She was afraid of what he would want to do for fun and that someone might end up dying. Wasn't she supposed to be the one showing him how to have fun. She was just upset by this whole thing and how Alec always believed he knew what to do and how he should be the one in charge.

"_**Trust me you will be fine and no one is going to get hurt."**_ He had a smirk that she did not believe if she should really trust me or not. In the end she decided to trust him and follow him down the hallway. She had to believe that she had to go through with this. He had all the power and she had to get the power back. "_**I hope you are telling the truth. If you do one wrong thing then I am leaving**_." It was hard to keep up with him to make sure that he didn't get away from her. He stopped without any notice and she ran right into him. "_**Well if you wanted to touch me you could have just told me that**_." She just glared at him as he was just smirking at her. "_**Trust me I want nothing from you or to even be touching you**_." She didn't like how he still had the control that she wanted to get back. She wanted to have the power to decide what they were doing and when they would be doing it. She also wanted to prove that she could handle anything he throws at her. He leaned into her and she could feel her heart rate pick up. She knew that he could hear that it sped up too. She saw the smirk on his face form. "_**Trust me I know how to make you want me. I am just letting you realize that you want me**_." She wanted to smack him so bad. "_**You are so wrong. I wanted nothing to do with you." She**_ stepped back and then walked around him and continued on her way down the road. She knew she couldn't get away from him fast enough and he would just catch up with her within seconds no matter where she was.

She was surprised when he wasn't at her back within seconds. Well she got control like she wanted too and she didn't know what she was going to do. "_**Why do I always screw up**_?" She was just upset with herself knowing that she couldn't do this alone that maybe she did need him even if she didn't want too. Maybe this was his plan all along. He knew what she wanted to do here and what she could not do without him. She wasn't going to go back and ask him to help for everything that she told him before was a lie. She didn't want him to win. She was walking around looking to see if she could find the one thing that would make her forget about what had happened before.


End file.
